<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【无授权翻译】爱之如你(Love like you do) by LilacRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134003">【无授权翻译】爱之如你(Love like you do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain'>LilacRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：艾泽拉斯大陆上每天都在发生稀奇古怪的事：为什么不让几头全新的黑龙加入这场乱斗之中呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/gifts">miaopanda</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939753">Love Like You Do</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestintheworld/pseuds/bestintheworld">bestintheworld</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>总体黑白无差，怀孕暗示，生蛋所以还有白黑暗示</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你在午餐之后有什么计划吗，我的国王？”拉希奥以一种颇为野兽的方式绕着安度因来回徘徊，尽管他依然青睐自己的人类形态。拉希奥过去的几周都显得有点奇怪。好吧，对于拉希奥来说有点奇怪，但许多人大概会觉得那相当体面。通常来说，他看上去把暴风城要塞当作了某种度假村，当他没有在另外三块大陆上的十个据点中忙着处理事务的时候会在这儿歇歇脚，和安度因度过一段时光。但现在，他不再和那些一直以来的欠考虑的任务搅和在一起，而是总是待在安度因身边，而且没有因为即兴的龙形态吓到一个市民。安度因希望他能好好享受这种正常关系的平和表象，但他内心怀疑的种子在不断生长壮大，这可能只是拉希奥自己打算着的一场暴风雨前的平静。</p><p>“我恐怕一下午都要和军情七处开会。”</p><p>“啊，多么有趣啊！你的间谍们真是可爱。”</p><p>安度因翻了个白眼：“他们和你的间谍们一样技艺精湛，而且你也清楚这一点。”</p><p>“唔，或许吧，但绝比不上<em>我</em>，我不这么认为。”拉希奥用鼻子蹭蹭他，“你宁愿我对你那些非常重要的顶级机密间谍汇报袖手旁观，还是国王的配偶有足够高的安全权限了？”</p><p>安度因斟酌了一下。无论他有多爱拉希奥，也用生命信任着他，他深知自己麾下对拉希奥的看法。往好了说，他们把拉希奥当做安度因一种古怪的迷恋，但相当多的人把他当做了第二个奥妮克希亚。在这么敏感的会面中把他带在身边可不会对这种看法有所改善。</p><p>“我认为你最好还是不要来。为了军心稳定。”</p><p>拉希奥哼了一声，他现在从背后拥抱住安度因，下巴搁在后者的肩膀上。</p><p>“我想我能理解。尽管我确实好奇你什么时候会终于发布那条‘翻篇吧’的皇家法令。”</p><p>安度因轻笑起来：“我不相信那样一条法令除了加深对你的怀疑之外还有什么作用，亲爱的。严刑厉法实在不是我的风格。”</p><p>拉希奥搂得更紧了一点：“我会想你的。”</p><p>“这……这只是一下午，我的爱。”安度因有些迷惑地回答。他们已经在一起好几年了，而尽管他们当然享受彼此的陪伴，安度因从来不知道拉希奥能这么的……黏人。</p><p>看起来拉希奥也想到了一样的事，所以他突然咳嗽了一声直起身子。</p><p>“没错，那么，晚上见。”</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>拉希奥不置可否地应了一声。</p><p>“你有点百无聊赖，为什么不给自己找点事情做呢？想必操控整个艾泽拉斯最震撼的间谍网还是要花上一点时间的？”</p><p>“曾经如此。”拉希奥嗤了一声，“他们现在基本都自己运转了。感觉现在我所要做的只有收到一切运转良好的汇报，再听那些特工对于那些事务给出与我自己想法相似的建议。”</p><p>“还是苦日子好，嗯？”</p><p>拉希奥还是气鼓鼓的：“或许吧。”</p><p>“为什么不出城一会儿呢？我相信你一定能在艾尔文找点乐子的。”</p><p>这个主意看起来让他兴致高昂了一些：“我会给你带晚餐回来的，怎么样？”</p><p>“只要不是生的或者焦的。”</p><p>“你真是人类得不可救药。”</p><p>安度因边向着他非常重要的会议走去边再翻了个白眼。</p><p>“请等到城外再变形，亲爱的。我不希望把你的头挂在城墙上。”</p><p>拉希奥不屑地挥了挥他带着尖爪的手，往反方向走了。</p><p>*</p><p>尽管他已经尽力进行了风险管理，安度因在开始聆听吉恩关于被遗忘者近期的动向还没到一个小时就被打断了。</p><p>“我能和我们亲爱的国王说一句话吗？”</p><p>拉希奥的措辞很礼貌，但他的语调很尖锐，加上他突兀的出现，完全没有留下拒绝的余地。</p><p>“殿下，这是最重要的事务！”吉恩用力地抖了抖地图。</p><p>“我理解，马上回来。”</p><p>在安度因能站稳之前，拉希奥就已经抓着他的肩膀把他拽了出去。</p><p>“我能问问这有关什么吗？”安度因挣脱了他，试图调整了一下绶带。</p><p>拉希奥嘶了一声，努力压抑住了它：“这有关什么？这关的就是，我在这里呆了这么久简直是个天大的错误。”</p><p>安度因觉得自己的胃沉了下去：“什么？”</p><p>“我之前，我之前，出于某些原因，被<em>拖</em>在了这里，某种疯狂的冲动，而我知道我不应该听从它。龙不应该这么可憎地居家！而这就是证据！”拉希奥咆哮着，双手疯狂地挥舞。</p><p>“我不会像你一样被困在这里，国王！我不会被这座城市，或是这个联盟，或是这种形态困住！”</p><p>“拉希奥，我没有——”</p><p>一阵白色的烟雾突然包裹住了拉希奥，通常这昭示着他的变形。但当烟雾消散的时候，那个小混蛋正瞪着他，眼中杀意四起。</p><p>“你是不是对我做了什么，安度因？现在坦白交代，要不然你就再也见不到我了。”</p><p>“拉希奥，我对你发誓，我永远不会……我永远不会哪怕想要做这样的事。”</p><p>拉希奥狂乱地端详着安度因的脸，他仿佛找到了他想要的东西。敌意瞬间从他身上消失了。他向前一垮，看起来非常疲惫。</p><p>“我信任你。”他抬起头，眼睛里的悲伤令人心碎，盛满了安度因知道自己无力缓解的恐惧，“但我不能留在这里了。我身上发生了一些危险的事，我一定要想办法解决。我不能……我是一头龙，安度因。我必须是。”</p><p>“我理解。”安度因喃喃道，“至少，这次给我写信吧。”</p><p>拉希奥虚弱地笑起来。</p><p>“尽我所能。”</p><p>*</p><p>两个月之后，安度因收到了一封信。没有信使，也毫不大张旗鼓，它就这么出现在了他私人房间的桌子上，而理论上那里没有任何人能够进入。当看见它的时候，安度因的心欢快地跳动了起来，只是因为他认识唯一一个会闯进至高王的房间却只为了这么寻常的事的人。</p><p>留言也颇为简短：“黑王子想要告诉你他一切都好，并将不日返回。”</p><p>安度因匆忙但欢欣鼓舞地写下一封回信，把它留在了桌子上，因为他也不知道该寄去哪里。当他第二天早上醒来时，那封信不见了。</p><p>他真的需要就黑爪被批准的行动权限好好谈一谈。</p><p>*</p><p>拉希奥本人的回归也令人惊讶地毫不瞩目。要塞的守卫刚来得及通知了安度因，而他立刻扔下了原本的计划前去见他。</p><p>拉希奥看起来很久没有洗澡，穿得比离开时更糟，但安度因还是拥抱了他。</p><p>“我想你。”他冲着拉希奥的头巾低声说，脸正挨着那对隐藏起来的双角。</p><p>“我也是，亲爱的。”他将安度因拉进一个亲吻，安度因乐于回应，随后才想起来他们正站在城堡正门的台阶上。过了一会儿，安度因抽身出来，把拉希奥领进更私密一些的城堡。</p><p>“我希望在你离开这么久之后，你感觉好点了？”</p><p>“从某种程度上说，是的。”拉希奥的回答有些逃避，令安度因皱起了眉头。</p><p>“如果你说了实话，那么情况仍然值得担忧。我希望你知道在任何时间，你都可以以自己乐意的方式来去暴风城。我永远不会因此不满，拉希奥。”</p><p>拉希奥的回应是一声低笑：“恐怕那时候我对于自己的，呃，不适的评估有一些过于草率了。”</p><p>“那真正的原因又是什么？”</p><p>拉希奥一进入卧室就关上了他们身后的房门。他把背包小心地卸了下来。安度因意识到在他离开的时候，他绝对没带着那东西。</p><p>它是深红色的，形状有些古怪。对于真正的远行来说，它看起来有些太过柔软了。</p><p>“看起来我之前。承载了点什么。”</p><p>“我会后悔问那到底是什么吗？”</p><p>拉希奥解开了背包，让安度因看了一眼。</p><p>两颗硕大的黑色龙蛋正散发着柔和的光芒。安度因感到自己的心脏都停止了跳动。</p><p>“你……你去了哪里？”</p><p>“我乘船去了龙眠神殿。生命缚誓者的诊断快得惊人。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“怀孕了。”</p><p>“我不——这些是——你的？”</p><p>“我想，也是你的。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>安度因哆嗦着跌坐在床上。</p><p>拉希奥更加端正地坐在了他身边，把包放在了自己腿上。</p><p>“你怎么想？”</p><p>“我——我不知道。我从没想过这种可能——他们是什么？”</p><p>“阿莱克斯塔萨女王说她们是雌性，尽管我不知道她怎么知道的。”</p><p>“不，我的意思是——”安度因顿了顿，“女孩？”</p><p>拉希奥恩了一声：“两个女儿。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>拉希奥抬起一只手扶上安度因的脸颊，抹去那些泪水，他才意识到自己在哭。</p><p>“两个女儿。”安度因大笑起来，理智已经岌岌可危，“她们是龙吗？”</p><p>“我不知道任何人类是从蛋里孵出来的。”</p><p>“但——她们也是我的孩子。”</p><p>“我想我恐怕还太年轻，承受不住多个伴侣。”</p><p>安度因剐了他一眼。</p><p>“当然是开玩笑的，亲爱的。但据红龙女王所说，就算只有一位伴侣我也太年轻了。”</p><p>拉希奥撅了撅嘴。</p><p>“啊，圣光啊。这对你很危险吗？你还好吗？”</p><p>拉希奥微笑起来，眼里闪烁着熟悉的光芒：“完美。阿莱克斯塔萨女王说，就算是她，在我这个年纪也做不到更好了。”</p><p>安度因犹豫了一下：“那——她们还好吗？没有——”</p><p>拉希奥的手紧紧地攥着床。“她说——她说：‘她们的灵魂因生命的赐福纯净地闪耀着。’”拉希奥艰难地吞咽了一下。安度因礼貌地对于滚落脸庞的泪水避而不谈，“她看起来非常骄傲。”</p><p>安度因覆上了拉希奥的手，握了握。“我很确定她确实如此。我也是。”</p><p>他们静静地坐了很久。</p><p>“我能抱一颗吗。”</p><p>“哦，当然。小心点。”</p><p>“用我的生命起誓。”</p><p>拉希奥轻盈地解开了背包。</p><p>“她们两个有什么不同吗？”</p><p>拉希奥唔了一声。“这一枚是先出生的。”他敲了敲其中一颗，“它更椭圆一点。”</p><p>安度因伸手去碰拉希奥指着的那一枚。他看着自己的手在它上面颤抖个不停，突然之间就无法越过那最后的几英寸。</p><p>拉希奥握住了他的手，引导他碰到了表面。安度因吸了口气。那颗蛋温暖而光滑，就像是被太阳晒得暖洋洋的河岸上的一块石头。要是他专注一些，安度因觉得自己仿佛能感觉到其中有一种生命的力量勃勃跳动，就如同拉希奥所说的。这是他见过的最美的东西。</p><p>“你想要抱抱她，是吗？”</p><p>安度因简直不能想象怀抱这么一条宝贵的生命。</p><p>但拉希奥很快就把这颗蛋从包袱里拿出来，递到了安度因的手上。</p><p>它散发着热度，轻柔地跳动着，仿佛在表示同意。</p><p>“它，她能听见我吗？”</p><p>拉希奥耸耸肩。“我记得我那时候相当有感知力，但他们最近告诉我，我并不是龙类中的常态。所以我和你一样一无所知。”</p><p>安度因温柔地抚摸着蛋壳，那表面散落着一些突起的小圆点，就像是带着波点的纹理。</p><p>“你好？”</p><p>并没任何明显的回应。安度因觉得自己有点傻。</p><p>拉希奥掐着嗓子说：“很高兴见到你！”</p><p>安度因嗤了一声：“你糟透了。”</p><p>拉希奥举起了另一个蛋：“你怎么敢这么和我父亲说话！”</p><p>他滑稽地扭动着另一颗蛋，就像是在把弄一个木偶。</p><p>安度因抑制不住地笑了起来：“圣光啊。拉希奥，一位父亲。这怎么可能呢？”</p><p>“是啊，和他绑在一起的那个灵魂有多不幸啊？”</p><p>安度因再次用拇指抚摸着蛋，满足地叹了口气：“他现在觉得幸运极了。”</p><p>拉希奥坏笑了一下，在安度因的唇上印下一吻：“那他一定魅力四射，才能迷住一头龙。”</p><p>“或许那头龙太容易迷住了。”</p><p>这回轮到拉希奥大笑起来。</p><p>“你该听听那些龙眠神殿里的流言蜚语。他们惊讶得好像我和一个鱼人私奔了一样！”拉希奥换上了一副傲慢的嗓音，“因为一个人——类当上了父亲？”</p><p>“哦是啊，我在这里也听到过类似的话，甚至在——”安度因低头又看了看那两枚完美的蛋，“她们到来之前。圣光啊，他们现在更不可能停下了。”</p><p>拉希奥冲他扮了个鬼脸，咧嘴一笑：“我们会证明他们错了的，不是吗？”</p><p>*</p><p>当拉希奥令人惊讶地告诉安度因他需要非常频繁地让龙蛋沐浴在龙焰中保持温度后，安度因就搞来了一个孵蛋器。在那之后，加上拉希奥突然的重新露面，流言蜚语飞快地传遍了整个要塞。安度因觉得他的床单更换频率比以前勤快了五倍，因为人们都试图偷偷瞟上一眼暴风城国王看守的传奇龙蛋。他尽可能地委派工作，挤出更多的时间陪着那些蛋絮絮叨叨。尽管如此，大部分的工作仍然需要他亲力亲为。</p><p>*</p><p>“我们明天下午会继续讨论这件事，我想这安排对大家来说都可以接受？”</p><p>聚集在此的军事首领们齐声应是。</p><p>“非常好。解散吧。”</p><p>吉恩偷偷摸摸地向他靠近，很显然并不打算引起别人的主意，屋子里的其他人都在收拾东西。“这一切还要持续多久，安度因？”</p><p>“在我看来，谈话进行得非常顺利，我觉得我们在这个问题上不会纠结超过——”</p><p>“不是那些该死的边界。我说的是你在牺牲公务，为了那些……”吉恩在空气中挥挥手，“不管你怎么叫它。”</p><p>安度因眯起了眼睛。“如果你在说拉希奥，照顾我的家庭是一件非常优先的事务。我还以为你能理解这个，吉恩。”</p><p>“你的家庭。”</p><p>“是的，你见过他们了。”</p><p>随着其他人开始鱼贯而出，吉恩向他又倾了倾身。</p><p>“总有人得说这话，所以最好还是由我来对你说。这真的看起来，对于大部分来说，那头龙遮蔽了你的双眼。在这整件，呃，孩子的事情上。”</p><p>安度因尽力控制住自己：“你这话到底是什么意思？”</p><p>“拜托了安度因，你远远要更聪明。你真的相信你的后裔会在一颗该死的<em>蛋</em>里？”</p><p>“比这更奇怪的事也在我们身边发生过。”</p><p>“而就在我们眼皮底下，黑龙也曾编织出更加动听的花言巧语。”</p><p>“将军。我理解我的军方大多不怎么待见拉希奥，但我真的希望我的朋友能做的更好。”</p><p>“我都是为了你好，孩子。”</p><p>他痛苦地屈尊看了安度因一眼。“你不能告诉你的人民一头龙的私生子（bastards）是你的继承人。”</p><p>“当她们出生的时候就不会是私生子了。”安度因反唇相讥，但立刻后悔了。</p><p>“你不可能是认真的，孩子——”</p><p>“你应该开心才对，你一直暗示我需要结婚——”</p><p>“安度因！清醒一点，你不能和一头<strong>野兽结婚</strong>！”</p><p>“如果有人对你的家庭说这种话，你会怎么做，格雷迈恩阁下？”</p><p>吉恩啪的一声闭上了嘴，愤怒的说：“那不——”</p><p>“这是完全相关的，吉恩。拉希奥不是某种野生动物，也不是邪恶地策划着阴谋的飞龙，他是我的伴侣，我的未婚夫，我孩子们的父亲。而你和其他所有人必须<em>接受这件事</em>。”</p><p>吉恩长长地从鼻子里呼出一口气，咬紧了牙：“如你所愿，国王殿下。”他狂风般地冲出了了房间，而安度因模糊地觉得这并不会是他最后一次别人和他谈起这个话题。</p><p>*</p><p>“你告诉他我们要结婚了？”</p><p>“当时那听起来真的是个好主意。”</p><p>拉希奥笑了起来：“你或许应该先问问我。”</p><p>“我以为这已经算是暗示了，孩子还有这一档子事！”安度因低吼着。</p><p>“龙并不真的结婚，安度因。在任何情况下，我也不觉得和一头龙结婚能在暴风城的宫廷里成立。”</p><p>“我说行就行。”安度因嘟囔着。</p><p>拉希奥的双眼因为愉悦闪闪发亮：“尽管我对于你滥用特权非常有热情，但我们还是先暂停一下，嗯？对我们来说现在有更重要的事情。”</p><p>他们走向了安度因在脑子里称呼为育儿室的地方，但事实上那只是他私人寝殿的客厅。当她们的父亲们没有陪它们玩的时候，那两枚蛋大部分时间都躺在它们的孵蛋器里。</p><p>安度因仰面躺下，把其中一枚蛋聚过头顶，迷恋地盯着它。他不觉得这些蛋真的能从他们一起的“玩耍时光”中获得什么，但安度因并不确切知道如何孵出他们，所以他也对于如何建立联系毫无想法，只能把它们当做人类婴儿来对待。至少这能让他更有些参与感。</p><p>而且拉希奥有的时候会被逗乐似的模仿他的行为，所以这应该对它们没有坏处。大概吧。</p><p>“它今天看起来大了些。”</p><p>拉希奥因为骄傲闪闪发亮：“是的，它们两个都是。但我同意那一个尤其明显一些。”</p><p>两枚蛋已经比安度因第一次见到它们的时候几乎长大了整整一倍，那些原本只有小坑的地方已经逐渐冒出了小小的尖刺。安度因因此稍微有些担忧，但总体来说这似乎昭示着健康的成长。他只是需要在握着的时候更小心些。</p><p>“我们应该给她们起名字吗？一直叫她们‘这个’‘那个’感觉蠢透了。”</p><p>拉希奥哼了哼：“我给自己起的名字，我觉得或许我们应该让她们自己选。”</p><p>安度因皱起了眉头：“哦。对龙来说？这很常见吗？”</p><p>“难道指望我们的孩子是天才是在异想天开吗？”</p><p>“我想不是。”安度因大笑起来。</p><p>他们重新落入了一阵舒适的沉默，他在拉希奥的注视中对着自己选的那枚蛋絮絮低语，后者正把自己的那一枚放在腹部轻柔地摇晃。</p><p>“凡人们会怎么给自己的孩子们起名？随便挑一个喜欢的？”</p><p>“好吧，有时候是的。但我的家族有用之前的英雄命名的传统。”</p><p>“啊，我想我确实知道这一点。我的艾泽拉斯雄狮。”拉希奥调侃道。当安度因脸红起来的时候，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭安度因的脖子。</p><p>“嗷呜。”</p><p>“哦天哪，我真的好害怕！我们的女儿一定会成为这个世界上最危险的生物！”</p><p>“这个世界现在已经见过不少了，亲爱的。”</p><p>“但半龙半狮？一定让人大开眼界！”</p><p>安度因试着想象那样的奇幻生物，喷了下鼻息：“那不就是双足飞龙吗？”</p><p>拉希奥假装被冒犯地嘲讽起来：“你怎么敢把我的孩子与那样粗俗的生物相提并论！”</p><p>“呃，这很没礼貌。我和一些双足飞龙交谈过，他们看起来是非常不错的家伙们。”</p><p>“好吧，或许。但他们绝对不是<em>龙</em>。”</p><p>“我也和一些龙交谈过，他们没比横冲直撞的科多兽更文明。”安度因说着意有所指地看了一眼。</p><p>拉希奥夸张地按住自己的前额：“真是耻辱，即使是联盟的至高王本人也无法克服他的王国对于龙那可憎的偏见。你还以为他能做的更好呢！”</p><p>这个玩笑过于让安度因感同身受，原本戏谑的笑容从他脸上消失了。他再一次盯着他的蛋，想象着什么样的生物会从里面爬出来。</p><p>拉希奥把头靠在安度因的肩膀上：“你想要给她取什么名字？或者说取谁的名字？”</p><p>安度因叹了口气：“我觉得我会想用我母亲的名字。蒂芬。她深受人民的爱戴。”</p><p>“哦。”拉希奥看起来对这个主意颇有深思。</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“我的家族没有什么伟大的英雄。”</p><p>安度因问出口就觉得这蠢极了愚蠢：“或者别的伟大的巨龙？”</p><p>拉希奥厌恶地皱了皱自己的鼻子：“我不会用别的龙族来命名一头黑龙。就像你父亲不会用兽人的名字来给你起名。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”除此之外安度因也无话可说。</p><p>拉希奥有些焦灼地坐立不安。“我经常思考着黑龙军团的遗珠。这些被一群怪物传承的传统是否有必要支持。”</p><p>他叹了口气，给自己的蛋移了个位置。“但他们肯定不全像他一样。至少，最初的时候不是。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>拉希奥再次叹了口气。“我的母亲……我也经常想起她。这感觉像是我记得她。但她早在我能认识她之前就已经死去了。”</p><p>安度因点点头，他知道这种感受。</p><p>拉希奥继续轻声说：“所以他们中的许多确实都犯下过可怕的罪行。她很有可能也并不无辜。但我总觉得她，至少，爱过我。如同她没有被腐化时的那样爱我。”</p><p>安度因眨着眼忍住眼泪：“你知道她叫什么吗？”</p><p>“尼希昂卓拉。”</p><p>“我觉得这是个很美的名字。”</p><p>*</p><p>又有几周波澜不惊地过去，安度因几乎已经要习以为常了，直到拉希奥漫不经心地在经过时提醒他，那些蛋在三天内就会孵化了，而他已经通知了阿莱克丝塔萨女士在场见证。安度因慌张起来，准备组织着他能想到的这一切，让整座要塞做好准备，不仅为两头小龙，同时还有显然更大的那一头。</p><p> </p><p>三天之后，红龙女王好奇地从达拉然的传送点抵达，安度因确保了自己在魔法塔的入口处迎接了她。可以理解，他有一点紧张过头了。</p><p>“生命缚誓者，你的到来使我们蓬荜生辉。”他低低地鞠躬。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨带着一点被逗乐的微笑回礼。“你伴侣的邀请使我深感荣幸，年轻的国王。我已经有许多年没有这么高兴地见证一头黑龙的出生了。我还以为我永远不会了。”她示意他带路，他们一同启程回到暴风城要塞。</p><p>“我也同样惊讶。”</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨笑了起来，回荡的低沉笑意让他们身边的人纷纷侧目。</p><p>“我从不觉得拉希奥会是居家繁衍的那种类型。他更忙着打小算盘。”</p><p>安度因紧张地笑了笑，阿莱克丝塔萨给了他一个老谋深算的眼神。</p><p>“我不知道这么说是不是太超前了，但这让我对于你的未来有了一些希望。如果你能安抚我这一辈子见过的最不羁的幼兽，或许你们那交战不休的冲突也仍有一点机会平息。”</p><p>“要是那也这么简单就好了。”</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨尖锐地微笑起来，她身上的每一寸都在以一种拉希奥从未展现出的方式宣告着她的绝非凡人。</p><p>“我希望我不是透露出了什么不得了的秘密，我算是你的政治手腕的粉丝，安度因·乌瑞恩。”她冲他挤挤眼：“以生命本身对抗死亡。有些人会说这传承自我的理念（我又想起主E红龙20级一喷五啦！杀光对面就是给自己带来了生命和希望），我简直受宠若惊！但，当然，一头龙会竭尽所能不偏不倚。”她高傲地挺直了背，“一点缚誓的火焰确实会大有帮助。如果什么时候你确实需要的话。”</p><p>“我会……记住的。”</p><p>他们抵达了大舞厅，已经为了龙族盛事清空了，因为别的房间都没有足够的吊高。拉希奥已经在那里了，以龙形态紧张地蜷成一团，他带着浓浓的怀疑注视着前来的两人。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨首先优雅地鞠躬：“黑王子。”</p><p>“我的女王。”</p><p>安度因因为空气中的张力有些颤抖：“她们还好吗？”</p><p>拉希奥最后看了阿莱克丝塔萨一眼，才抬起一只翅膀露出那两枚蛋。安度因惊喘了一声。明显的裂痕从它们的顶端蔓延开来。阿莱克斯塔萨伸长了脖子以从一个礼貌的距离端详它们。“做得好，你叫我来的时间正及时。”</p><p>“是的，好吧，要是生命缚誓者本人愿意见证我的后裔的出世，我要是不邀请她就太傻了。”拉希奥假装冷漠地说。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨微笑起来：“我很愿意给出我的祝福，拉希奥。”</p><p>在她温暖的注视下，拉希奥有些尴尬地扑腾了一下翅膀。</p><p>“你或许想要离开这里，凡人。或者施一道防御咒，嗯？”</p><p>安度因在意识到她在对他说话之后才匆匆后退几步。他抬手，在身边布下一圈金色的屏障：“这足够了吗？”</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨满意地冲他点点头，接着消失在一阵白色的烟雾中。在她原本的位置，出于安度因无法理解的魔法，一头庞大的红色巨龙出现了。她小心地移动着脚，感受着房间的大小。就算在暴风城要塞最大的房间里，她的角也几乎要擦上天花板了。安度因只到她的膝盖高。他虚弱地希望他们当初选了一个室外的场地。</p><p>她冲他弯下脖子，角上的珠宝叮当作响。“好了，别那么看着我！我保证今天没有城堡会被巨龙推倒。”她咧嘴一笑，与她人类脸上的笑容几乎一样，“好吧，至少不会被我这头龙。现在，我们进行到哪了？”</p><p>她回头看向拉希奥和那些蛋。拉希奥站直了，仿佛试图看起来更高一点。</p><p>她庄重地对他开口：“拉希奥，黑曜石巨龙的后裔，我以龙族女王的身份对你和你的子嗣赐予我的祝福。愿黑龙在你的双翼下再度崛起。”</p><p>她张开巨口，冲他吐出熊熊烈焰。安度因知道那并不是会伤到一头龙的那种，但他的心还是因为恐惧飞快地跳起来。火舌舔舐着他的魔法屏障，但没有热量穿透过来。</p><p>拉希奥在余烬中闪闪发光，如同真的浸浴在神圣的祝福中。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨闭上嘴，非常体贴地避免了半个城堡毁于一旦。</p><p>当最后一点火光熄灭的时候，安度因立刻除去了他的防御：“到底发生了什么？”</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨竖起手指冲他摇了摇：“你要成为两头龙的父亲并不意味着你可以知道我们所有古老的秘密，小国王。”拉希奥翻了个白眼。“就目前而言，不如说，你见证了一次生命缚誓。”</p><p>“令人印象深刻。”</p><p>“怎么说，谢谢！”</p><p>拉希奥意有所指地清了清喉咙。安度因冲过去看着那些小小的蛋，它们散发着一点微弱的光芒，但除此之外看起来并没有改变。</p><p>“它们马上就会孵化了吗？”</p><p>“这取决于它们。”阿莱克丝塔萨宣布，“但我想应该在一个小时之内。”</p><p>“它们不需要任何帮助吗？”</p><p>拉希奥喷了口气：“没有人帮我。”</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨皱皱眉头，喜悦的脸庞被悲伤所取代：“我为此道歉，年轻的巨龙。”</p><p>“我长得挺好的，没必要。”他一本正经地回答。</p><p>“如他所说，龙可以凭自己的力量破壳而出。”</p><p>安度因看着又一条细细的裂缝贯穿其中一颗蛋：“要是她们不是……完全的龙？”</p><p>拉希奥对此扮了个鬼脸，在他的龙形态下更为难以阅读。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨耸耸肩：“半龙人也能做到。”</p><p>“半龙人？”安度因的脑海里突然浮现出一个半人马那样的半龙生物从蛋里爬出来。</p><p>“我们的孩子不是<em>半龙人</em>。”拉希奥嘶声说，“这些很显然是龙蛋。”</p><p>“它们确实是。”她用一种安抚的声调回答。</p><p>安度因坐下来靠着拉希奥的胸膛，他们三个都安静下来看着蛋缓慢地裂开，颤抖。这感觉就像是看着画作颜料慢慢变干一样无事可做，但同时也是他经历过的最折磨神经的事情。</p><p>有一道巨大的裂痕，安度因的心狂跳起来。接着好几分钟它都不再动作。安度因身边坐着两头力量无限的魔法生物，他们带着一种了然专注地注视着，这让安度因有点若有所失。</p><p>裂痕少一些的，小一点的，<em>尼希昂卓拉</em>，突然爆发出一阵剧烈的动作。黑色的蛋壳下突然冒出了一个黑色的小脑袋，仍然在艰难地往外爬。安度因突然想起了拉希奥小时候，但他确定拉希奥从来没有这么让人心软的脆弱。或者这么<em>小</em>。雏龙眨着明亮的红色眼睛，发出了一声惹人怜爱的小小哭声。安度因僵住了。</p><p>拉希奥凑过头去。他对着雏龙说了些什么，语调温柔，虽然安度因听不懂，但他知道那是龙语。</p><p>她扭动得更厉害了，小小的前肢也已经伸出了蛋壳，这下就很容易随着一阵液体把黑色的脊背也滑出来。她安静地眨着眼，平平地趴在拉希奥的尾巴上，看起来已经因为这个挑战筋疲力尽。</p><p>就爬行动物而言，她可爱得过分了，短小圆润的吻部，背上是一对小小的浅橘色翅膀，身边散落着碎裂的蛋壳。</p><p>“她真强壮，是不是？”拉希奥的声音很轻，但满是骄傲。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨也用龙语说了什么，尽管安度因看不出她在对谁说话。</p><p>“我更想要一条毛巾，如果你不介意的话。”拉希奥回答。</p><p>阿莱克丝塔萨咯咯笑起来：“变得人类起来了，是不是？”</p><p>“我更愿意称之为现代化。快给我们拿条毛巾来，安度因？”拉希奥冲他说，“除非<em>你愿意</em>把她们舔干净。”</p><p>安度因点点头冲了出去，为自己没有提前准备感到懊恼。他之前不是很确定雏龙的出生会是什么样的。或者她们会不会是雏龙。</p><p>他匆匆找到了一捆织物，当他回去的时候发现场面基本没有变化，除了还没有孵化的那枚蛋又多了一道裂痕。</p><p>“我们……”</p><p>第二头雏龙以和她妹妹相似的方式伸出头来，尽管很明显艰难了许多。她的头顶仍然在蛋壳下面。在安静地过了很久之后，她都没有别的动作了。</p><p>“你想要帮她出来吗？”阿莱克丝塔萨轻柔地问道。</p><p>安度因蹲了下来：“当然，我——”第二头雏龙在蛋里挣扎着，但看起来收效甚微。安度因小心地冲着她在蛋壳上弄出的开口伸出手，慢慢地打开它，让她能向前滑进一条毛茸茸的毛巾里。除了呼吸之外她完全没有动作，仿佛因为突然的位置变化被搞晕了，她发出了一声痛苦地哀鸣。</p><p>“哦不，没事的，我在这儿呢，宝贝。”安度因不顾她身上裹着的黏液，双手捧住了她。他随着自己的声音晃动着头，而她睁开了眼睛看向他。那是一双明亮的蓝眼睛。安度因张大了嘴。</p><p>“啊，所以她们确实是你的孩子。”阿莱克丝塔萨玩笑道。拉希奥低声怒吼，但安度因几乎听不见他们了，他耳朵里全是自己如同鼓擂的心跳。他的小龙，<em>蒂芬</em>，脑袋搭在他的手腕上，一直看着他。</p><p>“你好呀。”</p><p>她回以温柔的一瞥。</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以，如您所见，这将会使我受益匪浅，如果我能，额，获得一些——恕我直言，陛下，但是公主正在，啃您的王座。”</p><p>特纳女士（Lady Turner）中断了自己的发言，畏缩地冲安度因背后指了指。他猛地转过身，这让趴在他脖子上的尼希昂卓拉晃了一下，发现蒂芬，确实，正在折磨那华丽座位的其中一个扶手。</p><p>“蒂芬！”</p><p>黑龙幼崽因为被抓了个正着哆嗦了一下。当安度因把她从椅子上拎起来的时候，她的爪子巴住了椅子，哭喊出了一声暴躁的抗议。她的妹妹好奇地低头看着安度因手臂上正在上演的一团混乱。</p><p>“蒂芬，不要！”尼希昂卓拉用自己清脆的小嗓子模仿着这个<em>非常</em>经常出现的句子。</p><p>蒂芬喷出一小团烟雾，安静下来啃安度因的袖子。</p><p>“我很抱歉，她正在……长牙？至少我们这么认为。”安度因对着那个被打断的可怜女人说。感谢圣光，她看起来只是被逗乐了。</p><p>“孩子们都有那个时期，四处捣乱，并且完全清楚他们在做什么。”她带着微笑怜悯道，“接着他们会长大，直奔当着你的面撒谎。”</p><p>“哦是的，她们现在也会这么做。蒂芬，你在咬父亲的袖子吗？”</p><p>“没有！”她响亮地宣布，同时继续把那布料撕成碎片。</p><p>他们两个同时爆发出一阵大笑。</p><p>“好吧，无论如何，感谢你的理解，我会派空下来的人手看看怎么能帮到你。”</p><p>“感激不尽，乌瑞恩国王。再见，公主们！”</p><p>她冲他们挥挥手，并且特意把幅度做得很大。蒂芬故意无视了，而尼希昂卓拉把头扎在安度因的领子里，只露出一双红眼睛往外看。</p><p>“没事的宝贝们，我们该怎么说？”</p><p>她发出了一点微弱的声音。</p><p>“你能说‘再见’吗？”</p><p>“再见。”她冲着他的脖子小声嘟囔。</p><p>“非常好！”</p><p>特纳女士再次笑了起来，随后冲安度因鞠躬离开了。</p><p>安度因如释重负地叹了口气。</p><p>“今天的人已经见完了，姑娘们！怎么说，我们要不要去找你们的爸爸？”</p><p>他们同时兴奋地啾啾叫起来。</p><p>蒂芬拍打着她黄色的小翅膀出发了，嘴里还叼着一小片布料。安度因勤勤恳恳地带着尼希昂卓拉跟着她回到皇室寝殿。</p><p>安度因走进房间的时候发现拉希奥的头巾上多了一个扭个不停的新挂件。</p><p>尼希昂卓拉短促地用龙语叫了一声也飞向了他。安度因在坐在女孩儿们身边听她们学之后也能认出一些，但他的舌头总是难以发出正确的声音。拉希奥告诉他，这一个是“<em>父亲</em>”。两个女儿都快乐地叫嚷着这个词在他身上爬来爬去。</p><p>“你能给我搭下手吗，亲爱的？”拉希奥非常明显正在脱外套，但这两头精力充沛的雏龙显然让这变得难以继续。</p><p>安度因一只胳膊夹住一个，同时让她们离拉希奥足够近，这样她们就不会太抱怨。反正蒂芬无论如何都在咬他的手指了。</p><p>拉希奥边甩下他的披肩边假装出一声惊恐的抽气：“你在吃你父亲吗？”</p><p>蒂芬咯咯笑起来，再次啃了啃他，但这次温柔多了。</p><p>“现在，亲爱的，记住了，我们只咬那些我们想杀掉的东西！”</p><p>“现在这是规矩了吗？”安度因面无表情的说，“或许这个家里<em>所有</em>的龙都要牢记这一点。”</p><p>拉希奥邪恶地笑了起来。“好吧，那不如说，我们只咬那些我们想要<em>吃</em>的东西——”他脱好了衣服，接过蒂芬：“——而我可以直接吃掉你！”他把她转来转去，假装玩笑着轻轻咬她。蒂芬咯咯大笑着回咬他。</p><p>“我想我应该感到受宠若惊？”安度因倾身亲吻拉希奥，后者用力回吻着他，随后轻咬着安度因的下唇。</p><p>“我绝对愿意吃掉你。”拉希奥的眼睛字面意义上地燃烧着。</p><p>“我会立刻叫卫兵的。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉突然在安度因的怀里悲伤地扭动起来。“不！不要吃他！”</p><p>拉希奥惊讶地眨眨眼，两只覆盖着鳞片的小爪子正在挠他的脸。“我不相信我之前见到过这位卫兵，但我必须承认，她也太可爱了。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉要么没有听懂这个笑话，要么就非常认真地对待她的新职责。“不要吃！”</p><p>“是的，当然不会，亲爱的。”他把蒂芬放在肩膀上，接着搂住尼希昂卓拉，“我保证不会吃你的父亲，好吗？”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉小小地哼了一声，听起来并没有怎么被说服。</p><p>“一个人对于一头龙来说并不太美味，是吗？”</p><p>“不！”她们同时叫起来。</p><p>“我应该这么期望。”安度因嘟囔着。</p><p>“那么一头龙应该吃什么？”拉希奥无视了他继续说。</p><p>“老鼠！”蒂芬显然为她的回答而骄傲。</p><p>拉希奥和安度因都皱了皱脸。“不，我——你吃了一只老鼠吗，蒂芬？”雏龙做出了几个更加凶恶的咬噬动作。</p><p>“虫子？”尼希昂卓拉试探着问，显然也期待着表扬 。</p><p>“哦，圣光啊。”</p><p>“不如这样，为什么不让我明天带你们去打猎？我们可以一起找一些龙吃的东西。”两个姑娘都爆发出一阵激动的尖叫。</p><p>“拉希奥。”安度因看了他一眼，希望自己的表情足够表达出这个主意听起来多糟糕。</p><p>“安度因。”拉希奥回以了一个只能被看成艰难的的屈尊纡贵的表情，“我们会待在附近的，就到艾尔文森林，这绝对很安全。”</p><p>“我每天都能收到市民们抱怨艾尔文森林有豺狼人的袭击。”</p><p>拉希奥皱了皱眉，就像是他从没想过一个豺狼人还会袭击。“无意冒犯你亲爱的市民们，我的国王，但是我不觉得我们会遇到什么问题。”</p><p>安度因知道拉希奥是一头体型可观，非常强大的黑龙，他随时愿意把自己的安全交付给他，信任更胜过一队军队卫兵。但仍然。</p><p>“为什么我不跟你们一起去呢？只是以防万一。”</p><p>拉希奥低沉浑厚地笑了起来。“如果你能找到时间，当然。”</p><p>“我能挤出时间的。”安度因试图给这句话加上一些国王的一锤定音。拉希奥扬起一根眉毛，安度因有些泄气：“真的，我可以。实话说，要是我有那么一次在要塞之外而不是会议室里度过我的家庭时光，大概所有人都会为此开心的。你知道卡利姆多的古董地图两天前被点着了吗？”</p><p>拉希奥的脸因为愉悦亮了起来：“着火了？是谁干的？蒂芬吗？”他开心地敲敲她。</p><p>“尼希。她，呃，打了个嗝。”</p><p>“啊！”拉希奥高高举起小只一些的雏龙，“我的小火球！”尼希昂卓拉因为这喜悦得意洋洋。蒂芬咬了咬拉希奥的领子。</p><p>“令人印象深刻，是的。”安度因尽力试图不要和拉希奥看起来一样狂喜，“但那是一张很老的地图了。”</p><p>拉希奥随意地挥了挥手。“那么摆脱它们只会更好。我确定那绝对已经不准确得一塌糊涂了。”</p><p>安度因翻了个白眼，但是没能藏住自己的笑容：“埃索达是黏上去的。”（安安好可怜，穷到地图没钱换新的了吗）</p><p>“看吧！这次损失反而让作战室更好了！那头恶毒的老狼应该为这一进步谢谢他的公主！”</p><p>安度因咳了咳：“他可不这么称呼她们。”</p><p>拉希奥眯起了眼睛：“那么他<em>叫</em>她们什么？”</p><p>“没什么？”拉希奥的眉头皱得更深了。安度因急忙解释：“说真的，这不是一种怠慢。好吧，它是的，但是这只是皇室的礼节。严格来说，她们并不是公主。”</p><p>拉希奥喷了口气：“因为我，<em>严格来说</em>，并不是一位王子？”</p><p>“好吧。是的。或者是，国王，女王，或任何……和我正式结为伴侣的人。”安度因玩弄着袖子磨损的边缘：“没有给你施压的意思。”</p><p>拉希奥翻了个白眼。“这只是对我有点不方便，安度因。我不可能一边履行暴风城的亲王王夫的所有指责，同时还要公证地履行自己的指责。你明白的。”</p><p>“当然。”龙崽们安静下来，一整天的活蹦乱跳让他们精疲力竭。安度因把蒂芬从她待着的地方抱了下来，牢牢地抱着她。</p><p>拉希奥眯着眼睛怀疑地看着安度因：“这没有让你心烦意乱吧，不会吧？”</p><p>安度因用拇指抚摸着蒂芬带着鳞片的额头哼了一声：“有点失望，但不至于心烦意乱。不管怎么说，我早就知道你是什么样的人。”</p><p>拉希奥嘲弄道：“但你不可能料到过<em>这个</em>，嗯哼？”他示意着昏昏欲睡的双胞胎。</p><p>“我对于我的三头龙都非常心满意足。”安度因调侃，“甚至爱她们胜过你一点。”</p><p>拉希奥带着天生演员的浮夸假装自己被冒犯到了：“让我们看看你明天之后会不会还这么说！”</p><p>他戏剧性地大步走向育儿室。</p><p>“别以为我会忘记要是任何事出了岔子都是你的错！”安度因追在他身后喊道。</p><p> </p><p>安度因并没有如他保证的那样挤出时间。他发现自己最缺的就是时间，与农民们的劳务联盟的初次协商就远远超出了预计时间，尽管事出有因。当他走出房间的时候，他迎面遇上了高阶牧师劳瑞娜。</p><p>“您会参加今晚的布道吗？”</p><p>安度因有些犹豫如何回答：“实话说，我并未这样计划，我最近非常忙——”</p><p>“但没有忙到没有时间侍奉圣光的程度，我很确定？”她的声调展现出再直接不过的判断，正如所有牧师都擅长的那样。</p><p>“当然不，高阶牧师，我一直与圣光同行。”他引用了这句话，期望这能为他赢得一些好感，至少在谈话中制造出一个他能逃脱的机会。</p><p>“我只是不希望别人都觉得你迷失了，这是我的全部用意。我听到过一些闲言碎语，关于——”</p><p>安度因试着不要让脸上显现出愤怒：“关于我的女儿们？”</p><p>劳瑞娜看起来意识到了自己的错误，非常流畅地弥补了一下：“关于您的女儿们，是的。据我所知，她们还没有来过大教堂？在她们还小的时候就开始与圣光的接触只会有所裨益。”</p><p>安度因被劳瑞娜的全新视角震惊了。他真的完全没有想过雏龙们会对圣光有所感应。他并不知道任何龙对此有特殊情结，拉希奥就更不在乎了，除非安度因在治疗他。然而，据说对于圣光的亲近是可以遗传的。当安度因还更年轻的时候，别人经常告诉他他自己的力量与他母亲的有多么相似。</p><p>安度因冲劳瑞娜真诚地一笑，突然之间觉得非常乐观 ：“我们今天有别的安排了，但我一找到机会就会带她们过来的，高阶牧师。我确实怀念光明大教堂了。你确定她们会受欢迎吗？”</p><p>劳瑞娜一如既往地冲他露出安抚的微笑，哪怕安度因才刚开始学习圣光的时候她就这么微笑了：“我会亲自确保这一点的。”</p><p>他们冲彼此鞠躬，随后分道扬镳。安度因感觉到自己的灵魂因为这次对话雀跃起来。太阳在空中仍然高挂着，他们应该还来得及在一次稍晚的晚饭前去森林里飞快地转上一圈。</p><p>安度因已经快走回皇家寝殿了，他这时听到了一点奇怪的声音。这声音在他自己能辨认出之前就吸引了他的注意力。当他听清的时候，恐惧让他的浑身的血都凉了下来。这听起来是一头雏龙痛苦的哭泣，但也充满了努力，就像是她勉力才能发出这些声音。安度因平稳的步伐变成了冲刺，边向育儿室狂奔一边在脑海里梳理着可能发生了什么事。拉希奥应该在她们身边，他说他整个下午都会在的，他在哪里，有什么能悄悄突破他的防线？安度因在脑海里尖叫起来，释放了心灵尖啸（psychic shout）寻找拉希奥。它找到了他，正在半英里外的森林上飞翔。</p><p>“<em>拉希奥，出事了！</em>”安度因感觉到拉希奥因为这次对话紧张起来，他自己的恐惧传递了过去。</p><p>“<em>安度因？！</em>”</p><p>安度因距离那悲惨的哭叫只有一个拐角了，他失去了用以维持精神链接的专注。</p><p>在育儿室里，在那扇巨大的，密闭的窗子旁边，坐着一头小小的雏龙。还有一个不足两岁的小女孩儿。她看到了安度因，再次哭了起来，试图从一个意料之外的人类嗓子里发出爬行动物的声音。她的妹妹在她身边仍然以雏龙的形态爬来爬去，看起来全然好奇。安度因在任何角度下都认得出尼希昂卓拉的龙形态。他把蒂芬裹在自己的外袍里抱了起来，不知为何她的重量仍然一样。</p><p>“没事了，宝宝。我在这儿，没事了。”</p><p>蒂芬的蓝眼睛又落在他身上，因为充满了她不知如何处理的泪水闪闪发光。她猛地把头埋进他的颈窝。安度因温柔地抚摸她：“没什么不对的，蒂芬，你没有做错任何事，一切都好。”他不断用安抚的声音重复着这一句保证，对蒂芬也同样对他自己。</p><p>外墙被狠狠地<em>撞</em>了一下，接着一个巨大的黑色脑袋正狂乱地冲着窗户里看。一阵烟雾之后，拉希奥熟悉的面孔出现了，他用自己的人类双手打开了窗户，跌跌撞撞地扑进了屋子。</p><p>“我发誓我只走了一小会儿，安度因，我以为我应该飞去艾尔文森林保证一切安全，你之前看起来那么地担心——”</p><p>安度因打断了拉希奥的滔滔不绝：“没事，大家都没事，我很抱歉我吓到你了。”</p><p>拉希奥站稳了，接着他看到了安度因怀里的布包：“哦！”</p><p>安度因虚弱地笑了：“我想她被搞糊涂了。”</p><p>蒂芬的新形态与拉希奥相似得惊人，一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发，深棕色的皮肤，安度因为这一事实感到有些滑稽，他作为父亲唯一的印证仍然只有她明亮的蓝眼睛。龙族的基因真是太强大了。</p><p>“发生了什么？”拉希奥好奇地看着蒂芬。尼希昂卓拉爬上他的肩膀好一起盯着看。</p><p>“我不真的知道，我听见她哭了，接着她就已经是这样，就在窗户旁边——”</p><p>安度因停住了，当他看到那扇拉希奥爬进来的大开的窗户的时候他突然顿悟了：“她试图跟着你出去。”</p><p>拉希奥瑟缩的时候还尽力保持着体面：“她真聪明！”</p><p>蒂芬吸了吸鼻子，把安度因从进一步的指责中吸引过来。她冲他们伸出自己的小手，发出了一点疑惑的声音。</p><p>“是的，做的真棒！”拉希奥举起自己的手和她比较，安度因之前没有注意到，但蒂芬的指尖也有着相似的小爪子。“就像我一样，对不对？我随时都能变来变去！”拉希奥变回了自己的龙形态。“就像这样，对吗？你能做到吗？”</p><p>蒂芬以一种在她的婴儿脸上非常滑稽的严肃表情看着拉希奥，接着噗的一声，她在安度因的臂弯里变回来熟悉的样子。</p><p>“我做到了！”她扭来扭去，为自己感到非常骄傲。</p><p>“你做到了！”拉希奥微笑了一下变了回来。</p><p>蒂芬愣住了，仔细地看着他：“我也要？”</p><p>“哦，不，你不需要这么做，你可以，但是——”拉希奥不确定地冲安度因畏缩了一下。</p><p>“你能做一头龙 或是一个人，亲爱的，都没关系的。”</p><p>蒂芬像是在消化这一信息，接着小心地咬了咬安度因的手：“父亲？”</p><p>“我只是一个人，但你两者都是，所以你可以选！对不对，拉希奥？”</p><p>“差不多吧，大部分地方通常不那么欢迎<em>龙形态</em>的龙——”</p><p>“拉希奥。”</p><p>“嘿，她需要知道！就像我不能带着翅膀之类的在暴风城里走来走去，会引起骚动的！而且这里严重匮乏<em>空间</em>——”</p><p>蒂芬歪了歪头。</p><p>拉希奥顿住了：“你两者都可以成为，蒂芬，两种都很好。”</p><p>“好的。”她伸了伸前腿，变了回去，“我是一个人了！”她快乐地挥舞着胳膊。</p><p>尼希昂卓拉在拉希奥的肩膀上牢骚道：“我也可以！”她变成了人形态并且突然失去了自己的平衡，逼得拉希奥飞快地转了个圈接住了她。</p><p>她同样拥有拉希奥深色的皮肤和他的大部分长相，但有波浪般的金发。她看起来一下子就被它迷住了，抓起一把给安度因看。</p><p>拉希奥小心地抱着她，还不习惯拥有这么精致脆弱的女儿。安度因立刻递给了他一条毯子。</p><p>“你知道，我有点以为你们都……带着衣服。”</p><p>拉希奥一边裹住尼希昂卓拉一边为安度因的话眨了眨眼：“你以为龙一出生就穿着一整套衣服？”</p><p>“我以为这是整个变形的一部分，一些龙族魔法？”安度因在拉希奥冲他坏笑的时候慌张了起来。</p><p>“我猜那些德鲁伊也带着整套衣服变形？”</p><p>“那不——！”安度因在拉希奥的笑声中放弃了争执，“好吧，他们需要穿点什么！”</p><p>“哦，没事的。姑娘们，你们想再次变回龙吗？”</p><p>拉希奥带着自信的神态问道，就像是在问会不会有人愿意放弃自己的冬幕节大餐。但两个女孩并没有激动地叫起来，拉希奥只迎上了两张明显不是龙的，眉头紧锁的小脸。</p><p>“不！”她们一同叫起来。</p><p>“你是人！我也是人！”蒂芬尖叫着，发脾气地挥手。</p><p>“好吧，是的，但当我们出去之后我就会变成龙。”</p><p>蒂芬为此眯起了眼睛，这表情和拉希奥试图找出什么击破安度因的论点时如出一辙。这明显的相似让他吃了一惊，而安度因窃笑起来。</p><p>“父亲是人。”尼希昂卓拉说，她还抓着自己的金发。</p><p>拉希奥怒视着安度因，仿佛他的人类身体在这个逻辑中造成的漏洞是他此生最大的侮辱：“我很确定要是可以的话他会做一头龙的。”</p><p>“呃，我不确定——”</p><p>“但他不知道怎么做，所以他不能。”</p><p>两个女孩都睁大了眼睛悲伤地看着安度因。</p><p>“我会教你！”蒂芬在安度因的怀里又变成了一只雏龙，“很简单的！”</p><p>“这不是我能学习的东西，蒂芬，我很抱歉。这是你，尼希和你爸爸的特殊能力。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“我们只是生来如此。”</p><p>这句过于哲学的解释让两个孩子再次陷入沉思。</p><p>最终，蒂芬又变形了一次：“我今天想做一个人类。”她的妹妹点头同意。</p><p>“人类不能去森林里郊游。”拉希奥有点恼怒地再次尝试。</p><p>尼希昂卓拉在安度因回答前开口：“那人类可以做什么？”</p><p>*</p><p>两个女孩穿着借来的衣服，踢着教堂长椅的椅背。蒂芬自打他们抵达开始就一直东张西望，急切地试图把富丽堂皇的教堂中的一切细节都收入眼底。而与她不同，尼希昂卓拉自从高阶牧师开始布道时，那双红眼睛就带着惊叹一直盯着她。</p><p>拉希奥倾身越过两个孩子靠向安度因。</p><p>“如果你把我的黑龙子嗣变成了圣光的侍奉，我不确定我还会原谅你，安度因·乌瑞恩。”他低声嘟囔。</p><p>安度因英俊地微笑起来：“我只是让她们自己决定。”</p><p> </p><p>（突然腹黑的安安.jpg）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安度因用一双久经训练的双眼扫视着刚刚收到的外交公函。他没有听说奎尔萨拉斯对他有所求，但血精灵以他们难缠的政治闻名。安度因仔细地揣摩着摄政王的信息中究竟透露着什么样的意图，同样斟酌着他自己的回复。他正准备写下自己的回信的开头，这时候他的袖子被猛地拉住了。</p><p>“父亲，你好了吗？”一双红眼睛俯视过桌面，试图看见他究竟在干什么。</p><p>“很抱歉，尼希，还没有。”</p><p>她皱起眉：“所有人都从会议里出来了！爸爸说我们之后就可以去吃饭了！”</p><p>“爸爸在哪？”</p><p>安度因在屋子的另一头看见了蒂芬，她正努力试图瞟一眼被留下的书卷，但不见拉希奥的踪影。</p><p>“他说会来找你。”</p><p>安度因皱起眉头。“好吧，再等一下好吗，我需要做完这个。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉点点头，回到姐姐身边。安度因尽力再次专注于他的信，但他忍不住要听听两个女孩的嘀咕。</p><p>“那是格雷迈恩先生的，你不能碰它！”</p><p>“我只是看看。如果它很重要他就不会落下它。”</p><p>“万一他回来了呢？”</p><p>她们两个用完全不轻声的音量窃窃私语，就像是那些还没学会怎么躲过大人的小孩。在将近一岁的时候，她们已经完全能被认成十岁的人类孩童，如果不是那对尖耳朵和亮得惊人的双眼会泄露一些迹象的话。</p><p>门打开了。</p><p>“安度因，我想我或许——”</p><p>格雷迈恩猛地咽下了话语，看见两个小姑娘在他的私人文件旁边争执不休。安度因畏缩了一下。吉恩对于她们两个并没有那么欢迎，介于他非常不满地接受了她们的存在。矛盾的是，他几乎毫不掩饰的厌恶只让女孩儿们对他更加好奇。安度因不确定该称此为消除冲突的需求还是黑龙天生的固执。</p><p>“抱歉，格雷迈恩先生！”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉把卷轴从蒂芬手里抽了出来重新放回桌面上。“我们没有看过，我保证！”蒂芬匆忙地点头附和。</p><p>“安度因，你就不能哪怕有五分钟管住你的龙崽子们吗？”他抱怨道。</p><p>“抱歉，吉恩，我有点忙。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉用胳膊肘推了推蒂芬道歉：“抱歉，格雷迈恩先生，我不会再这么做了。”</p><p>格雷迈恩坐下来整理自己的东西，哼了一声：“是格雷迈恩<em>国王</em>。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉睁大了眼睛而蒂芬怀疑地眯了眯眼：“<em>父亲</em>是国王。”</p><p>“他是暴风城国王，而我是……别的地方的国王。”</p><p>“哪里？那里漂亮吗？”尼希昂卓拉问道。</p><p>吉恩的声音中染上了一点忧伤。“曾经它很美丽。它叫吉尔尼斯。”</p><p>“为什么你不再住在那里了？”</p><p>吉恩发出了低沉的咆哮而并没有回答。安度因正准备把女孩们叫回来时他答道：“它被诅咒了。”</p><p>两个女孩都惊喘一声。</p><p>“我们可以治好它！爸爸和父亲都很擅长净化！我现在也在学，看！”尼希昂卓拉伸出捧起的双手，召唤出了一小汪圣光。安度因感觉到他的心里充满了骄傲。</p><p>吉恩带着一种遥远的表情看着圣光在年轻黑龙的手掌中闪烁。“我恐怕并不是那一种诅咒。但谢谢你的心意，亲爱的。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉皱着眉让圣光消散了。</p><p>“对于你的城市，我感到很抱歉。”蒂芬也说道。</p><p>吉恩心不在焉地点点头。</p><p>“好了姑娘们，我们去吃晚饭吧。”安度因站起身卷起自己的工作，放弃地接受了今天无法做完这件事。他把两个兴奋的孩子领出门，再转身面对格雷迈恩。</p><p>“我很抱歉——”</p><p>吉恩打断了他：“真的没关系，安度因。”他轻笑起来，“她们真的很像你。如此心地善良。你的父亲会骄傲的。”</p><p>安度因当场噎住了。</p><p>“谢谢你。”</p><p>他飞快地在孩子们不耐烦之前走出了房间。她们已经在门外尽力耐心地等待了，但她们还很年轻。即使是如此努力地遵守礼仪的尼希昂卓拉也已经焦躁起来。</p><p>“准备走了吗？”女孩们点点头，一人抓住他的一只手，一起走向晚餐礼堂。这与仅仅几个月前两只哼哼唧唧的雏龙趴在他肩膀上是如此不同，安度因几乎想要大笑起来。她们生长地实在是快的惊人。</p><p>“父亲？”蒂芬打断了他的思绪。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“国王有很多吗？”</p><p>安度因唔了一声。“曾经有很多。现在只有我和格雷迈恩国王了。但是你还记得我的父亲吗？他也曾是一名国王。”</p><p>小龙扬起头：“那么我和尼希也会成为国王吗？”</p><p>安度因曾经想过这个。他的女儿们，算是某种程度上的继承人。如果她们是人类，那么可以确定其中的一位会被期望着成为统治者，而随着时间的推移，安度因能感觉到公众的观念逐渐向着喜爱她们的方向改变，即使大部分事情没有发生改变。但安度因同样知道过于年轻就登上王位的压力有多大，还有被强迫着扮演一个你不愿意的角色的痛苦。所以他问道：</p><p>“你们想要成为一个国王吗？”</p><p>“不！你总是坐在里面，所有人都对你发火！”</p><p>安度因忍不住笑起来：“他们对我生气是有合理理由的。我保证。大部分情况下。”</p><p>“你说过太刻薄很不好。”尼希补充。</p><p>“是的，刻薄地伤人确实很不好，但大臣们只是试图帮我理解怎么样才能最好地帮助到大家。他们并不真的是对我生气。”</p><p>尼希皱起眉头：“我也不觉得我会想要成为国王。”</p><p>“哦，亲爱的，并不都是那么糟，也有很多很好的人！”</p><p>“但你一直待在宫里……我想要出去帮忙，就像爸爸那样！”</p><p>这次安度因成功地忍住了笑声：“这很完美，宝贝。你的爸爸也做了很多了不起的事情。”</p><p>“在背地里议论我，嗯？”拉希奥以他钟爱的方式不知道从哪里冒了出来，手里已经拿了两盘食物。</p><p>“都在夸你。”</p><p>“啊，那么请随意继续。”</p><p>“爸爸！我们见到了格雷迈恩国王先生！”</p><p>“哦？”安度因能字面意义上地看见拉希奥的怒气上升了。</p><p>“是的，他今天很和蔼！”尼希欢快地说。</p><p>“算是。”蒂芬嘀咕着，她们两个接过了食物跟着拉希奥一起走向餐厅。</p><p>姑娘们用自己与拉希奥分开的20分钟的故事逗乐了他，而拉希奥则非常优雅地点头并问出各种问题。安度因看着他们，心里因为自己的家庭满是温暖。</p><p>*</p><p>“你们为晚上带了足够的食物吗？”安度因对着女孩们的背包大惊小怪着。</p><p>“是的，父亲。”她们气鼓鼓地齐声回答。现在两岁的她们的外貌和举止都如同刚成年的青年，永远会被父母尴尬到。</p><p>“再这么做试试，我们就看看当你们意识到你们忘了什么东西的时候谁会来接你们。”拉希奥训斥道。</p><p>“就算我们在临走前在你的办公室里放了把火你也会来的。”蒂芬调侃道。</p><p>“是的，但我不会为此高兴的。”</p><p>尼希昂卓拉大笑起来：“我向你们两个保证，我们会很安全的。再说也不远，如果我们需要帮助我们会说的。”</p><p>随着女孩们的逐渐成长，她们越发投身于拉希奥作为大地守护者的事业中，肩负起她们自己守护艾泽拉斯的职责。所以，当然，当她们听说一小撮暮光教徒占据了艾尔文外面的商店的时候，她们两为能够出一次自己的任务的机会跳了起来。</p><p>安度因拨弄着把尼希昂卓拉的战锤绑在她背后的皮带。</p><p>“父亲，拜托，它很好。”</p><p>安度因叹了口气，转向蒂芬，看到她正以一种滑稽的防御姿势对着他。</p><p>“我所有的箭都准备好了所以问都不要问。”</p><p>拉希奥不赞成地啧了一声：“我还是觉得一头龙用弓箭是一件很蠢的事。你只需要咬死他们，宝贝。”</p><p>“是的，但是他们尝起来很糟糕，特别是教徒们，呕。里面黏糊糊的。”</p><p>“请不要吃掉任何的教徒。”</p><p>“好的，父亲。”她们再一次齐声叹气。</p><p>“好了，好了，再见。圣光庇佑你们。”</p><p>女孩们点点头，随后变身成龙。她们的龙形态仍然太小，甚至比不上一只公鸭大小，但安度因要是想带着她们却不打碎任何东西的话会相当困难。</p><p>“再见！”</p><p>“别在我们不在的时候把要塞烧掉了！”</p><p>当她们飞走之后拉希奥夸张地叹了口气。</p><p>“啊这真是<em>最糟糕</em>的部分，为什么我们会让她们走？”</p><p>安度因摇摇头：“谁知道。”</p><p>“你知道，我真的吓坏了？我甚至现在才意识到。我感觉我应该追在她们后面，把她们拖回家，撕碎所有可能伤害到她们的东西。如果任何人胆敢尝试的话，我会把一个王国夷为平地。”</p><p>“我想所有父母都是这么觉得的。”安度因温和地说。</p><p>拉希奥呛笑了一声：“上帝。那你的父亲应该为了我拖着你经历过的那些危险砍掉我的脑袋。”</p><p>安度因嘲弄道：“别以为他不想这么做。但那些也是我自己的选择，而他表示理解。最终。”</p><p>“她们也能做出她们的选择安全回家的。”拉希奥抱怨。</p><p>“你只有一开始就抱着这种觉悟才能让你的孩子们跟着某些危险的黑龙王子到处乱跑。”安度因调侃道，“我们只需要相信她们。这是父母能做的全部了，真的。尽力教导她们，然后信任她们会做出正确的事。”</p><p>拉希奥叹了口气，戳了戳安度因的胸口：“你是什么啊，某种睿智的老国王吗？”</p><p>“哦，拜托，我才不老，不是吗？”</p><p>“唔，相当饱经风霜了，亲爱的。两个已经长大的孩子，而且你现在已经当了多久的国王了？”</p><p>“那些其实是你阿姨掌权的时间也算吗？”</p><p>拉希奥坏笑起来：“而且绝对从小就是一个少女收割机。怎么说，我确定你在我破壳之前就有了第一个情人。”</p><p>安度因在他们走回要塞的路上拉住了拉希奥的手。“不可能。”</p><p>“哦真的吗？我下次拜访的时候一定要告诉维伦那可怜的侄孙女，她叫什么来着？”</p><p>安度因语无伦次地打断他：“拜托！那绝对不是——我那个年纪只是之前从来没见过一个德莱尼人——那些角真的很震撼——”</p><p>“幸好我的角更大，嗯？”</p><p>安度因微微脸红了起来：“你糟透了。”</p><p>“那么你又是什么，这么多年都还忍受着我？”</p><p>“我想大概是个傻子。”</p><p>拉希奥这次的微笑中带着真正的温度。“好吧，我必须说我对此感激不尽。”他拉着安度因从小径上离开，走到了一棵树背后，就在要塞外但在卫兵的耳力之外，“事实上，我想要和你谈谈这个。”</p><p>安度因疑惑地看着拉希奥紧张得抖来抖去。</p><p>“尼希昂卓拉和蒂芬逐渐负担了起更多的职责，我发现我自己现在，有了更多的时间，你知道。所以我在想，或许，我能帮你一把。在，啊，皇家的那些事情上。”</p><p>安度因扬起头：“在什么程度上？”</p><p>拉希奥紧张不安地说：“我想，或许，作为亲王王夫？”</p><p>“哦，”安度因发现自己找不到措辞，“那你真是心意大改。”</p><p>“更像是，我终于没有理由了。”拉希奥在口袋里摸索了一会儿，“我还做了这个。在我的理解里，这是传统中的重要一环。”</p><p>他得意洋洋地炫耀着一枚戒指。它是沉沉的深金色，镶嵌着三枚红宝石。安度因小心地带上它，几乎以为它会是炽热的。它不可思议地合适。</p><p>“你什么时候给我量的尺寸？”安度因轻声问。</p><p>“拜托了，亲爱的，你必须答应我能在你那古板腐朽的宫廷中保留<em>一点</em>秘密。”</p><p>安度因皱起眉：“我也有一些事情要对你说。”</p><p>拉希奥僵住了。</p><p>“不是什么坏事，别担心。好吧，不是什么你会觉得坏的事，我才不信。我——我有这个念头已经有一阵子了，并且和我的一些谏臣讨论过。它只是——”安度因镇静的表情破碎了，“姑娘们不想统治暴风城。”</p><p>拉希奥谨慎地点头：“我也不确定你的宫廷会允许一位几乎永生的女王。”</p><p>“而我只愿意和你诞下继承人。”</p><p>拉希奥攥住他的胸膛，如释重负地放松下来。</p><p>“你真的在担心那个吗？”</p><p>拉希奥神经质地大笑起来。</p><p>“拉希奥，你会把任何一个胆敢有念头尝试的男人或者女人的头咬下来。”</p><p>“哦，拜托了，这有点刻薄！我或许会强烈建议他们离开这个大陆。可能在之后再派别人去咬掉他们的头。”</p><p>安度因带着小小的笑容翻了个白眼：“无论如何，我对那个也毫无兴趣。那很令人反感，只是为了继承人去要孩子，而那个孩子可能也根本不想要坐上王位。”</p><p>“所以……”</p><p>“我想要放弃王位。”</p><p>笑容瞬间从拉希奥的脸上消失了：“安度因！你是你的谱系中唯一的好国王了——”</p><p>“不好意思（Excuse me）——”</p><p>“我不能让你就这么把王冠扔给，什么，格雷迈恩家吗？吉恩绝对不能被信任，我不管你对他多有好感，苔丝是个可爱的姑娘但你不会觉得她能做的比你好吧，而且我觉得她也不会想要——”</p><p>“拉希奥，我现在觉得，或许君主制本身都不是正确的。” （民主改革先锋安度因）</p><p>他的喋喋不休戛然而止。</p><p>“我不想要我们的孩子，或是任何人的孩子，带着规划好但他们却不想要的未来长大。这不对，而这绝对不可能是统治一个王国的正确方式，更不用说联盟了。就连部落的系统都更公正。”</p><p>拉希奥大笑起来：“你要是觉得暴风城会在你为他们做了这么多事之后还选择任何除你之外的人，你就是个傻子。”</p><p>“有可能，”安度因为这恭维脸红起来，“但也许他们已经厌倦了君主制。或许<em>我</em>厌倦了君主制。”</p><p>“真的？”拉希奥微笑起来，一如既往地为安度因的叛逆感到愉快。</p><p>“我只是觉得自己不能忍受你们三个都不带着我离开——”</p><p>“哦，安度因，”拉希奥把他拉进怀里，“别担心，亲爱的。我确定我能找出点方法，并且把你变成一位光荣的大地守护者。”</p><p>安度因冲着拉希奥的肩膀闷笑一声：“这就会是我的名字吗？安度因·大地守护者？”</p><p>“哦，我相当喜欢这个，比拉希奥·乌瑞恩好多了。”</p><p>“我不确定我能忍受这个。”</p><p>拉希奥脸上浮现出一个狡黠的笑容，后退两步在一阵烟雾中变形了。安度因非常愉快地告诉拉希奥看起来他的生长速度和他们的女儿们一样快，而且确实，他已经魁梧多了，比大部分战马都要庞大。现在他们已经几乎藏不住身形了。</p><p>“不如从现在开始，我亲爱的前国王。”</p><p>安度因绽开一个微笑：“具体来说，做什么？”</p><p>“好吧，我听说有一群暮光教徒，就在我们的眼皮底下对我们挚爱的艾泽拉斯做着一些绝对糟糕到不可描述的事情！”</p><p>“他们会杀了我们的。”</p><p>“安度因，就算绑着你的手你都能毁掉他们的营地——”</p><p>“我不是说那些教徒。”安度因伸出一只手按住额头，但他脸上仍然带着笑容：“她们真的会很尴尬。”</p><p>拉希奥咧嘴笑得更开了，从某种意义上在他龙形态的脸上仍然看起来一模一样。“好吧，不然父亲们还该做什么呢？（what else are fathers for）”</p><p> </p><p>全文完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谨以此文献给陪我脑洞，给我白嫖的伯劳，生日快乐呀亲爱的伯劳！在新的一年里继续在黑白坑里互割腿肉吧！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>